


Draconic Conversation

by ThatOneZora



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, In which a blue dragon seeks out the children he didn't know existed, This one didn't happen in the campaign but it's what I wish would, and instead finds their mother who is PISSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneZora/pseuds/ThatOneZora
Summary: When Majori had slept with the blue dragon in exchange for safe passage through "his" seas, she had no idea what to expect. Pregnancy especially wasn't at the top of her list, but now she had three half-dragon children who she would burn the world for if it came to that. When asked if the father knew, she always replied "No, and I'd rather it stay that way."Since when has anything been easy?





	Draconic Conversation

The booming beat of wings made Majori’s heart drop. She locked eyes with Adran. Her brother gave a nod and motioned to Nioh to help him gather the triplets. Majori gave the sleeping Alkira, Zephyr, and Celi each a kiss on the forehead before handing them to her brother and her friend.

As Adran turned to bring the children to Dhun Khaldur’s castle, he cast one last glance at Majori, and muttered “Be safe.”

“I’ll try,” she replied, scanning the roof of the cave for the source of such loud wings. 

He found her moments after Adran and Nioh had rushed out of sight. The blue dragon had grown slightly since she last saw him, and it took all of Majori’s resolve to not turn and run. Still, she stood and faced the beast with her head held high. 

“What do you want?” She asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. 

The dragon simply remained seated in front of her, completely still. 

“So you’re doing this again?” She called accusingly. The last time she encountered the dragon it had been silent as well. At least, for a while.

Majori was furious. “_ Answer me or leave. _” It had been a while since she had spoken Draconic. It burned her throat to make the rasping sounds of the proper pronunciation, however it seemed to have the desired effect. The dragon shifted slightly.

“_ You know what I’m here for _.” The dragon’s voice boomed throughout the underground city, and a few of the dwarven residence screamed and rushed for shelter. 

Majori’s mask of anger and confidence slipped. “I…” she began, shaking her head to clear it, “I will speak to you outside.”

“_ You will speak to me here.” _

“_ I will _ ** _not_ ** _ have you terrifying the hosts that have kept myself and my family safe. I will speak. Out. Side.” _Majori snarled through grit teeth. Without a look back, she began stalking towards the cavern exit. She let out a breath as the dragon once again took flight and exited the cavern ahead of her. 

As Majori walked out of the cave, she almost walked right into the dragon. “...really? Farther.”

The dragon huffed. “_ Why? You said outside. We are outside.” _

Majori stomped her foot. “I don’t need our conversation being interrupted because someone decided to attack you, and I _ really _ don’t need someone attacking _ me _ for talking to you!”

There was a blinding flash of light from the dragon and Majori turned away.

“Better now?” said a smooth tenor voice in front of her. When Majori opened her eyes, there was a tall elf with sky blue hair and eyes standing before her. He was draped in finery, but she could see blue-colored scalemail under his cape. Majori looked him up and down, eyes wide.

The half-elf froze for a moment, took a deep breath, and turned. “One moment.” There were sparks at her fingertips as she walked towards a solitary tree in the clearing. She grasped it firmly, and the tree burst into flames as electricity ran through it. When she turned back to the dragon-turned-elf, there was fire in her eyes and venom in her words. “Are. You. Serious?!”

He took a small step back, raising his hands. “What are you upset about now?” he said condescendingly.

“What am I angry about? _ What _ am I _ angry _ about?!” Majori clenched her fists as she advanced towards him. “I’m _ angry _ that you had _ this _,” she gestured to him, “and you still chose to keep your form the last time we met!”

He cocked his head to the side. “You made your advances while I was a dragon; I assumed that was what you wanted.”

“I made _ advances _ because I was terrified you were going to kill me and my friends! You didn’t even deign to tell me your _ name!” _

“Names are power.” he said flatly.

Majori made an indignant sound and threw her hands in the air. “And you _ don’t _ have immense power over _ me? _ Do you even know how much you _ took _ from me?” Tears pricked her eyes and her voice broke at the end of her sentence. 

He scoffed. “What you yielded, you mean.”

“Out of fear and desperation!” It was getting hard for Majori breathe through the shaking she felt wrack her entire body. “With a choice between… _ that _… and death, is it really a choice?”

“I _ wasn’t _going to kill you! I-“

“If not you, then Scythia! And whatever monstrosity she devoted to tormenting us that day!” She felt her knees give way under her but refused to shout.

He was faster than he should’ve been, and he caught her effortlessly. Rather than making her grateful, however, it stoked Majori’s fire. She wrenched herself out of his grip and stumbled backwards before catching herself. “_ Don’t. Touch. Me.” _She hissed.

“You’d rather have fallen on your ass?” He said, quirking an eyebrow.

“I _ think _ ,” Majori spat, “shy of dying, I’d rather do _ anything _ that didn’t involve you touching me.” Still shaking, Majori placed a hand on the mountain housing Dhun Khaldur and slowly lowered herself to the ground, back against the rock face. She pulled her knees to her chest, eyes shining with equal parts anger and devastation.

He was at a loss for words. There were many reactions he expected when he finally found her, but _ this? _ This was not one he had accounted for. He had expected her to either be happy or scared. Not this level of rage and hurt.

Majori had hidden her face in her arms. This was going nowhere, and he had to give her something, anything to make it worth her while to continue talking with him.

“...Zendrys.” 

Majori picked up her head and looked at him quizzically.

“You wanted my name, now you have it.” He also sunk down against the rock wall, a respectable distance between the half-elf and himself.

“Zendrys,” she said so quietly he almost didn’t hear. For a long while, she simply stared straight ahead, contemplating her words. “You almost killed me.”

“I already told you, I wasn’t going to-”

“I’m talking about at your keep.”

There was a certain aspect of finality in her words. It took him a while to process.

“It was slightly better by the end, but Dulcibella said that I definitely would have died if I hadn’t had any magic in me.” 

Now it was his turn to stare off into the distance. 

“I was a virgin you know.” She still refused to look at him, but hugged her arms to her closely.

Zendrys stared at her, barely repressing a snort. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not!” the fire was back. Had he been closer and she not been acutely aware of how much her life was in danger, she would have slapped him. “I grew up surrounded by servants and my grandmother’s rules, and then I traveled with my father. After that, my brother. Tell me, oh Wise One, where I would have had the time, _ or privacy _, for such things.”

The silence was painfully awkward. Majori wanted some form of acknowledgement that there was something fundamentally _ wrong _ with what she had been through, and Zendrys had no idea what to say. Granted, he had been no more… experienced, but the whole thing was also much less traumatic on his end.

“I told myself,” she began, just a slight waver in her words, “that it was okay. That I was okay. That, I don’t know, this proved I really took after my father more and that I was useful to my friends for more than just politics.” she took a shaky breath. “But I’m not alright. I’ve known since the first night I dreamed about it. I’m coming back, but it’s been a struggle to be… myself again.”

“...Where are-”

“Don’t. They’re the one good thing I got from that day” the shake in her words was more pronounced now. “How did you know.”

“...A dark creature told one of my servants.” As Zendrys looked at Majori, he could see something harden in her gaze. She spat at the ground, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back against the stone wall.

“Damn that bitch. I can handle most of the filth she throws my way, but this just isn’t fair.” She sounded tired. There was a hollowness to her tone that made her sound much older than she had when she was yelling.

Zendrys held his tongue. Even though he had a clear goal in mind when he ventured here, he found himself curious about the mother of his children.

Finally Majori looked at him again. “You said you weren’t going to kill us. What exactly did you want to do, then?”

He fixed his gaze on a particular piece of grass. “I… wasn’t sure. At first I was angry that your ship was in my seas. I didn’t care how; I wanted it gone. The loud one amused me, however.”

Majori snorted. “Amusing is one way to describe Azra.”

Zendrys gave a slight smile before returning to a neutral expression. “When he started trying to ‘appease’ me, I debated either blowing you off course or sinking the ship.”

“Oh, so you were willing to kill us.” Was that a hint of sarcasm he detected from her?

“It was in shallows, you would have been fine.”

Majori gave a lopsided smile. “I think you overestimate us. A week prior we nearly drowned in Black Keep’s port.”

“Hm. Either way, you approached me, and I was intrigued.”

Majori hummed and rested her head on her knees again. “I know how the rest goes.” She said, slightly muffled by her position.

For a while they just sat in silence. “…I’m sorry.” Zendrys muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I didn’t know how to handle you.”

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious.” Her tone was flat. “…they’re perfect. Okay, maybe not _ perfect, _they’re trouble makers, but I…” She took a breath. “There are a handful of people I would die for. My brother, my father, probably even my grandmother if it came to it. But… they make me want to fight. To live. To ensure they grow in a world worth living in. I… I was almost ready to give up. Almost willing to simply find somewhere to hide and hope the repercussions stayed in the Empire. But they make me want to do better.”

A single tear trailed down her face. “…Can I see them?”

The hard edge was back. “If you take them from me, I’m fully willing to burn this world to ashes to get them back. And I don’t trust you. Not yet.” 

He tensed. Yet again, she had surprised him. One could almost assume that living life surrounded by delusional mortals who treat you as a god is an inaccurate way to learn about typical reactions to stressors.

“But…” She said, carefully weighing her words, “I… wouldn’t have them without you. …Find something to prove I can trust you. Information about my father or Grandmother, a way to protect me- and them by proxy, something. Then we’ll see.”

Zendrys stood and looked Majori over, taking a step towards her and immediately backing away. He surveyed the clearing before spotting what he was looking for. He picked a sturdy fallen tree branch off the ground and held out one end to Majori. She looked at it, and then him, tentatively. “You said you don’t want me to touch you, but I can’t just leave you on the ground.” She breathed deeply, then took hold of the branch as he pulled her to her feet. 

She debated momentarily before saying “Alkira, Zephyr, and Celi. Two girls with a boy in the middle.” Blue eyes widened as Zendrys realized what she had told him. “Names are powerful,” Majori said with a shrug, “please don’t make me regret this.”

“Alkira, Zephyr, and Celi,” he whispered to himself, almost reverent. “Much better than what I would have come up with. Until next time, Majori.” He turned, and with each step his form turned more and more reptilian. Soon enough, he was taking flight away from the mountain, back towards the sea, and, possibly, the Empire.

Majori nodded to herself. “Until next time.”

There was a slight sound of shifting gravel from the cave mouth, and Majori rolled her eyes. “Alright,” she called, “how long were you there?”

Adran and Dulcibella sheepishly stepped out of the cave. “About when you set the tree on fire.” Adran confessed. “I wasn’t leaving you alone with that thing. Not. Again.”

Majori’s lips quirked in a half-smile. She nodded toward Dulcibella. “And you?”

“When you told him not to touch you. It took all my resolve not to audibly cheer.” Dulcibella said with a dry smile. 

Majori walked towards them, leaning on her brother when she got close. “Thanks. I… think I want to go hold my babies now.”

As they made their way back into the cavern, something in Majori’s soul felt a bit lighter. She wasn’t completely healed, not by a long shot, but… there had been some closure, and it had helped.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written for closure for Majori. The more I think about the fact that she lost her virginity to a dragon under extremely dubious circumstances, the more convinced I am that it would scar her.


End file.
